25 Children
by FreckledAdvocate
Summary: AU This is New Years in Sam Winchester's house with his wife Jessica, his son and his daughter. He still hunts with Dean, but he also has the life he's always wanted on the side. Mindless happy fluff. M for mentions of lemons.


"I'm back!" Jessica Winchester called as she walked through the front door to the quaint little five room apartment she shared with her husband and two small children. It was New Year's Eve and Sam had forgotten to pick up the champagne. Between his usual job as a small player in a big law firm, and his latest hunting escapades with his brother (Uncle Dean to the children) her husband was worn out. She'll admit that when he first told her about his "hunting trips" when they were engaged, or rather, when he pulled out a shot gun and shot at something in her living room, while his brother whom she'd barely known at the time was wielding what seemed to be a machete, she was both freaked out and skeptical. But now, years later she just prayed that he was alright and was proud of her husband. What girl didn't want to grow up and marry a superhero after all and still manage to have 2.5 children?

_Speaking of which… _Jess thought, as she patted her stomach and blushed. She brought in the two bottles in their paper bag over to their kitchenette counter where she pulled out one bottle of champagne, and one bottle of sparkling cider, the latter of which she put away in the cupboard.

By this point she was starting to wonder why her husband hadn't answered her greeting yet. She took off her shoes in the hall and walked out to the living room where she'd left him lying on the couch, turning on to the channel where the ball dropped.

She let out a breathe of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she discovered he was still there, laying sprawled out on the couch his feet sticking past the armrest because he was slightly too big for it. However, as small as the couch was, it was still housing two people, though granted, one was significantly smaller. Jess's heart seemed to jump looking at two of the most important people in the world to her; her husband, and in his arms, their five year old daughter, Juliet, named after her grandmother. Both were fast asleep on the couch.

Jess shook her head smiling. She glanced at the clock; it was almost 11:30, they only had a half an hour. She walked back into the kitchen and pulled out three glasses, in one she poured champagne, in the other two she poured sparkling cider. She was about to tip-toe back into the room, when she heard crying coming from Anthony's room. She briskly walked out hoping to calm the baby's crying before he woke his father, but then, Sam was always a light sleeper and was therefore already wide awake by the time she reached the living room. However, his five year old daughter was less inclined to get up.

Sam was trying to shift her over so he could get up and was murmuring, "There ya go Jules. Daddy will be right back." But the little girl was using his right hand as a pillow, and as lethargic as she was, he couldn't seem to (or didn't want to) deprive her of her head rest. Sam was torn, looking between his daughter and the soft cries coming from his one-year old son's bedroom.

After quietly observing from the doorway, Jessica stepped forward to save him of his little predicament.

"Don't worry, I've got Anthony."

Sam flashed one of those genuinely huge smiles at her, settling back into the couch, and laying his daughter in his lap gently.

"Okay. Thanks hon. Did I miss New Year's?"

His free hand was gently caressing Juliet's cheek. And when she shifted a bit he leaned forward and kissed her forehead in a tender moment.

"Not yet." She whispered back, while walking through the door and to her son's crib. She picked him up and bopped him around on her hip a few time murmuring "Shhh. Shhh. Its okay Anthony. Mommy's here." Then she started to sing softly.

"_Mary had a little lamb, a little lamb, a little lamb. Mary had a little lamb with fleece as white as snow." _She'd used to sing the kids"Rock-a-bye baby", until Sam had informed her of the morose lore that was behind the song. She would also never sing "Ring around the Rosie" ever again. She hummed another verse of Mary had a little lamb as Anthony began to quiet. She rocked back and forth letting him suck on her finger as she hummed.

"…_With fleece as white as snow"_ Sam's voice joined in, in sync with her humming.

Jess turned around and saw Sam leaning against the door frame watching her. He walked forward and turned her around so he could hold her back to his chest and kiss her neck while staring at their son. His arms supported hers carrying little Ant. She noticed how close his hands were to her stomach. Would he notice? But no, she was barely showing yet.

"Why don't we bring Ant out here and we can have a family New Years together." He suggested, his chin resting lightly on her shoulder.

Jess smiled. "Okay."

And with that Sam pressed his lips into her neck for a few seconds. She closed her eyes with a sigh. Then he untangled himself from his wife, leaving only his right arm around her waist, and they walked back to their groggy five year old on the couch.

They placed Anthony next to the now awake Juliet, who reached out and immediately plucked her brother up and put him on her lap, latching on like she had before with her father. Sam smiled broadly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jules is going to be like Dean I think." Sam said casually. Then he caught his wife's incredulous gaze. "What?"

"God I hope you mean in the sense that she's going to be a very protective older sibling; because that statement could have been interpreted in a number of ways."

"Well, I suppose if we raise her right she could also be a swearing, gambling drinker who thrives in credit card scams and living out of the law like her uncle."

"Sam!" Jessica giggled in mock-horror. By now they'd walked to the kitchen. Sam was in the cabinet looking for glasses, while Jessica was using a corkscrew to open the bottle of champagne. However as Sam was in the cabinet and heard his wife's laughter, he was struck by a different thought and turned around impulsively. He gently lifted Jessica up unexpectedly and swung her onto the table. Then he leaned in pressing his forehead to hers.

"Speaking of which, I thought we put the kids to bed at eight. So what was our daughter doing in your arms when I got home from the store?" Jess asked after she composed herself from the surprising reallocation.

She saw a sense of pride on his face, tinged with a hint of sadness. Having been married this long she could easily pick out any emotion on that face which she knew better than her own.

"She'd had a nightmare. She dreamt something bad was going to happen to Anthony."

Jess looked from one of his eyes to the other, a horrible feeling in her gut.

"Sam… You don't think…? The nightmare is like…?" She was going to finish," _like your nightmares"_ but she was pulling away from him and gazing out the door that her children were behind. Sam shook his head placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"No, it was just a bad dream, nothing more."

"You're sure?" She said uneasily.

"I'm sure. After asking for a detailed version, I discovered hers started out with her riding a jeep to the bottom of the ocean where they found the mermaid city and Elmo was definitely involved with the diabolical part. So unless the Muppets are secretly evil; it didn't mean anything more than an overactive imagination and a genuine concern for her little brother."

Jess was relieved. She let out a deep breath. Only Sam could ever quell her fear like that, she put an arm around his neck, allowing herself to be back in the moment with him instead of leaving her mind fretting over her children. Both were happy, healthy and safe, probably safer than any other kid they knew. After all they had superman as their father. And he was good looking too.

"Our children are going to be great one day."

"Yea, they are." Jess agreed contentedly. He continued to gaze at her with smoldering eyes, teasing her with a cocky grin that was only ever seen on Sam Winchester's face when he was horny. She smirked back. Finally after building the tension up to an insurmountable amount he put his arm around her back holding her and leaned forward kissing her collar bone once, then twice, then her neck. He kissed her nose, her forehead, then one corner of her lips, then the other corner. She thought that was enough to drive her crazy but then he lingered over the hollow of her neck kissing it a few times in rapid succession. Then he pulled back tauntingly. By now Jess was breathing heavy, and glared at him for a second before allowing rational thought back into her head.

"Sam. The kids are up, and in the next room!" She said reprimanding him. She was somewhere between highly amused, highly aroused and nervous at getting caught.

"I know." Sam said, gazing at her with those passion filled eyes again, that were also dually filled with teasing.

"You know, I have grown kind of fond of them." Sam said jokingly, "Why don't we make another?" She had the strange elation induced urge to laugh at the irony, but was too distracted when his hand skimmed down her back till he found her butt and pulled her closer to him to the very edge of the table. Through their clothing he thrust himself into her letting her feel how he was beginning to get hard between her legs. Then he _finally_ pulled her head to him and kissed her lips, tenderly, but with a sense of urgency. He began to grind into her and she wrapped both legs around his waist allowing a soft moan to escape her lips. This urged him onward, running his hands up and down her body and gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. By now Jess was so turned on she was grinding back into him and ran her hands underneath his shirt feeling his hard chest.

"Mommy, Daddy, the ball's gonna drop in ten minutes!" Jules voice called out, thankfully from the next room.

They stopped instantly, both looking up in a panic toward the small voice. Then they looked at each other in amazement at the fact that they'd almost just gotten at it, forgetting their kids were in the next room. Jessica wasn't sure who started laughing first but soon both were roaring from post adrenaline panic at being caught. Jess threw her arms around his neck, giggling into his shoulder.

"Have I mentioned recently that I love you?" Sam asked lightly, picking her up bridal style as her arms were already around his neck and taking her off of the kitchen table.

"Well I could bear to hear it more often." She said casually from his arms.

His head bent down and he kissed her lips, in a very sweet and less passionate way then before just once before putting her down on her feet again.

She handed him his glass from where she'd left it on the counter. He raised his eyebrows.

"Three glasses?" He asked as she grabbed the other two.

"It's sparkling cider." She replied, not mentioning that _both_ were, but she dwelled on what he'd said to her in the heat of the moment, wondering if he'd meant it. _"Let's make another."_ The phrase kept playing through her mind making her giddy.

Then they went out together and watched the ball drop as a family. Anthony was too young to understand what was going on, however Juliet was getting thoroughly excited by the privilege she'd almost had to sleep though. Sam and Jess let her sip her much smaller glass of cider and grossed her out by kissing when the ball dropped. Ant meanwhile just made happy gurgling sounds from his spot on the couch in excitement, and Jules started to translate for him in such away as only one small person can understand the dialect of another.

A few minutes after all the excitement was over the two adults herded their two kids into their appropriate beds.

"Goodnight Princess." Sam said as he tucked in his little girl, "No more nightmares okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." She said happily. He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, and then Jess came forward and also gave her a kiss goodnight. Then they put Anthony back in his crib and kissed him too and both kids were conked out within a matter of minutes.

Then both husband and wife proceeded to their bed, turned back the covers and shut off the lights. They cuddled to the middle of the bed and Sam held Jess in his arms, her legs comfortably tangled with his.

"So did you ever think you would have such a normal life?" Jess ventured in the dark.

"Never" Sam answered instantly, "But God I always wanted it."

"You never thought you'd have a wife, a job and 2.5 children?"

She ran her hand over the small bump in her stomach.

"Jess, I never thought I'd have a house, as in one stable place to live never mind everything else." He laughed. "Now I'd never have it any other way." He kissed her hair, she closed her eyes.

Then she sat up on impulse.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

Sam paused for a minute than sat up too and looked at her in confusion as she snapped on a light.

"What did I say before?"

"Did you mean what you said about wanting another baby?" His eyes brightened with a click of understanding.

"Honestly?" He ventured self-consciously.

"Honestly." She assured with a nod. She felt a knot form in her stomach that had nothing to do with another small person inside it and everything to do with her nerves. His face turned serious as if contemplating. The silence dragged on and Jess's heart started to beat faster in panic. Why was he hesitating? Then he made eye contact with her and the seriousness crumbled into a private joke at feigning indecision and making her wait.

"Jess, I would love to have another baby with you." He said beaming. He reached up and put his hand to her neck caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You do kind of make a wonderful mother." He added kissing her cheek. Her face burned as she smiled and let herself become overcome by relief.

"Sam, that is so good to hear."

He held her face and started to trail kisses all over her again, going lower and lower until he was groping a part of her only he had ever been to.

His eyes were smoldering again as he caught her gaze and said, "Well, now that it's decided we want another one, want to try now?"

This time she had a private joke and she burst out laughing, slightly dimming the mood.

"What…?" Sam asked, coming up for air and to question her.

"I'm already a step ahead of you." She said still laughing; he continued to shake his head in confusion. "I didn't have champagne with you tonight, I had cider like Jules."

His eyebrows were furrowed for a full three seconds after she said that, and then his jaw dropped.

"Are you already pregnant?!" He whisper-shouted so as not to wake the kids.

She nodded, giggling and biting her lip. His face was definable as pure excitement and elation.

"We're… We're having another baby!!" He said, and then he threw himself at her kissing every part of her he could reach. He was completely overwhelmed by happiness. Both were giggling in their high of giddiness. Then they became lost in a fit of passion. It was the best sex Jess had ever had.

Afterwards thy lay underneath the covers just holding each other and breathing deeply, both with huge grins plastered to their faces.

"We're having a baby." Sam said in amazement still, starting to come down but still insanely happy.

"We are." Jess confirmed. He kissed her neck another few times and she giggled.

"I love you Jess."

"I love you too, Sam." She said.

Then they both faded off into sleep, still holding on to each other tight, and with one of Sam's hands lightly pressed to his wife's stomach.


End file.
